fairy_tail_charakter_generatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel 3 - Im Tal der Ratten
,,Wer ist dieses Stück Schei..." Kimo unterbrach sich selbst:,,Wer ist die Frau die das getan ist. Wo finden wir sie?" Raven dachte nicht lange darüber nach. ,,Ihr Name ist Croella la Rouge. Sie lebt inzwischen im Haus, des toten Ratten-Kochs. Die Ratten lassen sie in Ruhe und gehorchen ihr. Wenn ihr mich fragt, kein leichtes Ziel zum besiegen. Deswegen warte ich hier seid 3 Tagen auf Verstärkung." ,,Jetzt sind wir ja da!" erklärte der Rosahaarige, der auf einer Matraze zwischen Kimo und Marian saß und mit den Fäusten auf den Boden schlug. Das The Knights Mitglied nickte und legte sich auf seine Matraze. ,,Es ist inzwischen hell. Heute Abend wenn die Ratten angreifen bleiben zwei von uns hier im Dorf und die anderen beiden gehen zum Haus um sich um diese Dame zu kümmern." schlug er mehr als Befehl, als irgendwas anderes vor. ,,Gute Idee..." gab Kimo zu, war aber trotzdem ein wenig skeptisch. Die vier schliefen bis gegen Abend und standen dann auf. Zusammen gingen sie heraus. Phil und Raven blieben in der Stadt, während Kimo und Marian nach wie vor ein Team blieben und zur Ursache der Ratten gingen. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten war, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden. Es war ein leichtes Spiel diesen dummen Primitiven die Idee mit dem Ratten-Restaurant einzupflanzen. So konnte sie ohne großen Aufwand ihre Babys, von denen leider viele sterben mussten, hier ins Tal schaffen. Nicht nur das sie zusätzlich Unmengen an Geld von diesem Idioten abkassieren konnte, NEIN! Nun konnte sie auch ohne weitere große Schwierigkeiten das Tal übernehmen. Das heißt: Fast übernehmen, wäre da nicht dieser Mistkerl von den "Knights" aufgekreuzt und hätte Verstärkung gerufen. Dieser Tunichtgut allein hatte schon viele ihrer süßen Nager unnötig getötet aber nun ging die Sache zu weit. Allein gestern, als dieser rosahaarige Clown, die rothaarige Schlampe und die andere verlogene schwarzhaarige Schlampe hier aufkreuzten starben über 100 ihrer kleinen Schätzchen deswegen. Glücklicher Weise wurde Croella als Frau geboren und damit wesentlich klüger und voraussehender als sie es vermutlich als Mann gewesen wäre. Sie hatte ebenfalls nach Hilfe geschickt und wurde von dieser keines Wegs enttäuscht. Obwohl ihr kleiner Helfer ein Mann war, war er überdurchschnittlich klug und deswegen von großem Wert für sie. Klug, gerissen und unglaublich talentiert für sein Alter. Wenn er jetzt noch gutaussehend wäre, würde sie ihn sicherlich wie ihren Lieblingshund aus der Kindheit behandeln. Falls dieses Y-Chromosomen jedoch nicht in der Lage sein sollte, alle vier auszuschalten, sollte sie sich bereit machen ebenfalls zu kämopfen. Aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war es von Anfang an IHR Kampf. Kimo öffnete missmutig die Tür zum ehemaligen Restaurant. Was sie zu alles erst sah erstaunte sie jedoch sehr. Die Inneneinrichtung war sehr gut erhalten und man würde nicht ahnen das hier Ratten hausen, wenn diese nicht auf den Tischen, Stühlen und Bänken herum huschen würden. Normale Ratten und keines Falls die großen beängstigenden wie gestern, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Marian neben hier hielt ihren Kampfstab bereit und beobachtete jedes einzelne Detail genau. Sie war sehr misstrauisch wenn es um diesen Ort ging und sie wusste das dies sie retten würde. ,,Marian? Was denkst du?" fragte die Rothaarige ihre Partnerin. ,,Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Die Ratten kuschen nicht vor uns..." erklärte Marian. ,,Es wirkt als hätten sie keine Angst und fühlten sich sehr sicher...ZU sicher..." stimmte Kimo zu. Ein Krachen erklang hinter den beiden Magierinnen und die Tür zur Küche brach in mehrere Teile. Drei besonders große Ratten der Sorte "blutrünstig" kamen auf sie zu gesprungen und quiekten ohrenbetäubend. ,,Verdammt!" stieß das Phantom Lord Mitglied aus, als eine der Ratten sie zu Boden riss. Sofort rammte sie ihm ihren Kampfstab in die Kehle und durchbohrte den Hals des Nagers was daraufhin röchelnd erstickte. Doch bevor sie aufatmen konnte sprangen auch die anderen beiden Ratten auf die Schwarzhaarige Frau die sich zur Seite rollte und aufsprang. Sofort stürmte Kimo mit einem Schwert auf die beiden großen Ratten zu und durchbohrte die eine mit einem einzigen Stoß, woraufhin sie von der letzten gegen eine Wand gerammt wurde. Die übrig gebliebene Ratte war bei weitem nicht wie die andern ihrer Art. Ihre Körperhaltung ähnelte der eines Menschens und auch die Augen wirkten nur so, als besäßen sie menschliche Intelligenz. An ihren Krallen konnte man fünf Finger abzählen die zu Krallen verwachsen waren und vom Fell schwarzen glänzenden Fell her wirkte sie sehr pepflegt. Kurz quieckte sie bedrohlich und laut und spuckte Kimo eine grünen Schleim entgegen. Als diese zur Seite sprang um auszuweichen, traf der Schleim statdessen die Wand und ätzte ein Loch hinein. Die Angriffe des Monsters wurde immer präziser, schneller und aggressiver. Sie sprang von Ecke zu Ecke und verwundete beide Frauen hier und da. Irgendwann jedoch trat Marian der Ratte in ihre haarige Schnauze wodurch einige ihrer Zähne zerbrachen und einige sich der schwarzhaarigen ins Bein bohrten. Just in diesem Moment schnappte Kimo sich ihr Schwert und schlug dem vor Schmerzen förmlich weinenden Tier den Kopf ab. Währenddessen hatten jedoch Phil und Raven ihren ganz eigenen Kampf vor sich. Die Ratten kamen in Scharen und beide konnten schwören das sie viel mehr waren, als am Vortag. Wie das schwarzhaarige Mitglied von "The Knights" feststellte, mehr als in der ganzen Woche vorher. Man wusste also das sie hier waren und dies war schlecht. Phil rannte kampflustig auf die Ratten zu. Diese bissen sich in seinen Armen und Beinen fest. Kurz darauf verbrannten sie alle und fielen zu Boden. Einige von ihnen waren jedoch feuerresistent und griffen den Rosahaarigen immer und immer wieder schnell an. ,,Ihr kleinen hässlichen Biester!" schrie der Magier daraufhin und schlug die übrigen Nager einfach mit roher Körpergewalt nieder. Raven zerschnitt inzwischen einfach unberührt seine Gegner. Das seltsame wie er feststellte war, das die Ratten immer wieder kamen. Stärker, schneller und vorallem immer mehr als vorher. So ging es eine ganze Weile, doch irgendwann schien sich die Sache zu legen. ,,Die hauen ab!" stellte Phil erfreut aber gleichzeitig enttäuscht fest. ,,Ich merke es!" gab Raven zurück als er gerade eine der Nachzügler-Ratten aufspießte. ,,Das war leichter als ich gedacht habe" lachte der rosahharige Magier und sah sich zufrieden um. Doch jetzt war kein guter Zeitpunkt für Zufriedenheit wie sich bald herausstellen sollte. Die Ratten waren nach kurzer Zeit alle im Wald oder Erdlöchern verschwunden, es war totenstill und die Straßen waren bis auf die beiden Magier leer. Das bemerkten sie schnell und sahen sich um. Starker Wind kam auf und die Vögel flogen schlagartig und lauthals zwitschernd aus ihren Nestern. ,,Was passiert hier?" fragte der Cold Flame Magier irgendwann irritiert. Ravens Augen weiteten sich und sein Kopf schnellte Richtung Wald. Ein Klatschen erklang von dort und langsam aber sicher erkannte man die schmale Gestalt eines jungen Mannes. Seine Augen waren rot, bedrohlich und kein Funken von menschlichen Glanz lag darin. Er war etwas größer als Phil mit schwarzen und weißen Haaren. Sein Mund war zu einem Grinsen verzogen und er kam langsam und stolz auf die beiden zu. ,,Wie lustig..." gab der junge Mann von sich als er zirka 10 Meter vor ihnen stehen blieb. ,,Wer hätte gedacht das Ratten Menschen so sehr zusetzen können." ,,WER BIST DU!" unterbrach Phil den Mann laut. ,,Wo komme ich her? Wohin will ich? Was will?... Menschen erfinden so viele Fragen und Wörter, das der eigentliche Sinn verloren geht." ,,WAS LABERST DU DA?!" schrie der Rosahaarige erneut. Raven griff Phil an die Schulter, sah ihn durchdringend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr gegenüber gähnte kurz und streckte sich ausgiebig. ,,Ich bin Nightmare...Lasst uns das hier schnell zu Ende bringen und dann einfach unserer Wege gehen." Kimo stand vor der toten Riesenratte dessen Blut sich auf den Boden ausbreitete. Marian richtete sich währenddessen schmerzerfüllt auf und zuckte leicht zusammen als sie ihr linkes Bein streckte um stehen zu können. Sie zog sich so schnell wie möglich die einzelnen spitzen Rattenzähne aus ihrem Bein und band ein Stück Stoff ihres Umhanges darum um die Blutung zu stoppen. ,,Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir Kimo?" fragte sie daraufhin und sah zur Rothaarigen. ,,Besser als die alle Mal...Aber erinnere mich daran mich gegen Tollwut impfen zu lassen." ,,Vergiss nicht Rattenwahnsinn..." Beide Frauen lachten leicht doch horchten dann auf. Die Tür vor ihnen öffnete sich und schlug gegen die Wand. Eine junge Frau mit langen, seidigen, schwarzen Haaren und stechend gelben Augen kam zum Vorschein. Ihr Körper war schlank und weiblich und sowohl Kimo als auch Marian wussten das diese Frau viele Verehrer haben würde, wären da nicht die seelenlosen, kalten Augen die sie anstarrten. ,,Mein Name ist Croella la Rouge..." stellte sich die Frau mit einem normalen Tonfall vor:,,Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich und macht euch bereit es wieder zu verlassen!" ein furchterregendes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie zog ein Messer. Blitzschnell war sie hinter einer der beiden Frauen und rammte das Messer brutal in ihren Rücken. Kategorie:Kapitel